


Sounds In The Silence

by nuitdemesreves (mesohorany)



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, THAT SCENE, You know the one we’ve all been screaming about, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 12:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesohorany/pseuds/nuitdemesreves
Summary: Eliott asks Lucas if he’s scared, and Lucas lies. But fear isn’t always a bad thing. AKA my interpretation of that lovely kiss in the rain.





	Sounds In The Silence

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 20 minutes while still crying over that kiss so it might be sloppy. Hope you guys enjoy.

_Not scared_ , he says when Eliott asks him, but the truth is that he is walloped by fear, swimming in it like the rain, apprehension so thick his chest constricts with every sharp heartbeat. He’s been scared since he turned his head in the common room those weeks ago and saw Eliott walking in, how beautiful he was, how carefree with his open face and easy smile. The fearless eye contact he’d made, that clear invitation, _interest_ like Lucas has never known because Eliott sees him in a way that makes him feel like no one has looked at him straight on in his life.

Not until now.

 _Who are you_? Elliot asks of him, and Lucas has wanted to tell him for days, because Eliott has made it clear that he wants to listen.

“Still not scared? Not even with a weird guy?” Eliott says now, standing with that flashlight throwing witchy shadows across the smile on his face, and Lucas smiles too even though he’s terrified and he doesn’t know what to do but still he goes forward, forward, forward because Eliott is what he _wants_.

“Nope. Not scared,” he says again, and when he repeats himself he isn’t sure who he’s reassuring. All he is thinking about is Eliott circling him, hypnotizing him with his movement. _Follow me_ , his body language sings, and Lucas knows he would trail him to the hellmouth. They can usurp Hades and Persephone, rule the underworld with flowers and blood and secrets, because Eliott is dark as a devil and just as charming and he offers sin and danger and just like Persephone Lucas will _ask him for it_. Because he might be afraid but he knows what he wants, oh yes, and when Eliott shrinks the distance between them and leans down he parts his lips and shuts his eyes.

And then the flashlight clicks off again.

Lucas chokes out a vexed little sigh, denied continuously, and he makes one big circle expecting Eliott to show himself a foot away again but there is nothing at all, just empty space. He cannot think for desire and there is nothing for it but to call out again because he is in darkness and he needs Eliott to guide him.

“Eliott?”

Nothing. But thunder complains in the sky above them and his attention is caught; he looks to the side out into the night and there is Eliott soaking up the rain. He is lovelier than Lucas has ever seen him.

For a moment Lucas stands shaking, breathes, gathers himself. Then with his stomach coiling he pushes himself towards the tunnel mouth, watching Eliott’s smile as it expands, and he knows that before him lies the chasm he must cross to get to their underworld: once he goes, there can be no return.

He is finished with games. Eliott has taken him to his sanctuary, to the inspiration for his secret film. _The first one_ , and Lucas knows he meant it. He stops an inch from the exit and looks up, studies the sobbing sky, before he braces himself and settles his gaze on Eliott’s own.

Eliott says quietly, “What, are you afraid of the rain too?” And for the first time there is a tiny ripple of uncertainty in his voice.

Lucas folds his lips together like he does when he’s nervous, that little smile, and he knows what Eliott wants: _Polaris_. Fuck it if he knows that Lucas knows about his film, this thing they have never spoken about. He understands that when Eliott asks him _are you scared_ he does not mean _of the dark_. Eliott is asking him _are you afraid of me, of us, of what we might become_. And the answer is yes, he is paralyzed, but it is because he has never wanted something so much in his life and Eliott is offering it to him with widespread arms.

He holds out his hands, slow, recreating Eliott’s film, and when their eyes meet again Lucas sees in Eliott’s expression that he understands perfectly what Lucas is doing. The surprised joy that flourishes there is gorgeous and overwhelming and when Eliott reaches out and braids their fingers together Lucas’s heart skids to an abrupt jolting stop. He watches as Eliott presses their palms together and he can’t help himself from smiling and then he searches Eliott’s face and counts to two and _launches_.

Eliott catches him like it’s easy, like it’s nothing. When their lips crash together it is calamitous like the storm around them; there is thunder and rain but they are creating their own lightning, they don’t need the sky to provide. Lucas is clutching at Eliott like he is necessary for breath and his chest is soaring and the terror that has gripped him for weeks is dissipating with every second. Eliott’s long fingers are buried in Lucas’s hair and his huge smile tastes better than Lucas has ever _dreamed_ and he is tearing hands down Eliott’s back and over his ass and he wants it all, whatever Eliott will give him. He is all Lucas has been thinking about for days and days and his heart is a snare drum and he is _so hard_ and against his stomach Eliott is too and the knowledge heats his blood like a flame licking at cold night air.

He tilts his head back and laughs into the rain and Eliott, beaming, follows his movement, before he crushes his mouth to Lucas’s again. Everything is so, so good, and Lucas has no idea what he will do or say when he is faced with the reality of his life again but he doesn’t care. Right now there is only them and the rain and the watcher sky to hold them accountable.


End file.
